


Hashtag: How to use twitter 101

by skimmonsismyoxygen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, clace, clary - Freeform, clary and jace, clary fairchild - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, jace - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsismyoxygen/pseuds/skimmonsismyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p><p>Clary is teaching Jace how to use twitter, how will that work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag: How to use twitter 101

\- Jace, not like that.

 

He was swiping the screen, with no logical objetive.

 

\- Is this Twi- twittour? Twinger? How was it?

 

\- Twitter, Jace. Twitter.

 

\- Huh. What a stupid name.

 

\- It’s not, it describes perfectly its use.

 

\- Well, I don’t see it, Clary. Why are you teaching me, anyways?

 

\- So you can express yourself without complaining all the time.

 

\- Huh, so you are saying I bother you.

 

\- It’s not that it’s just-

 

\- Teach me.

 

She sighed, thinking how hard it would be for her.

 

\- First you enter the app -she touched the screen and the timeline appeared instanctly-.

 

\- Wow. Why is there a list, full of little sentences?

 

\- That’s the timeline.

 

His eyes shined, he was amazed by it.

 

\- Show me more, Clary.

 

\- Okay… why so excited in a sudden?

 

\- Me? Excited? -he coughed- You know me better than that.

 

\- If you say so -she let a little giggle out, while his eyes looked at her “angrily”-.

 

\- In your timeline, you can see the tweets from people you follow.

 

\- Follow? But there’s no mission right now…

 

\- Not follow literally, Jace ( ~~what a dumbass)~~. Just forget that. It’s the word you use. And they can follow you. Then here, you can write your tweets. But they can’t be long, only 140 caracters.

\- Let me try.

 

\- Okay, but be careful with my phone, please.

 

He started typing, and his face turned into a huge grin, like he had discovered a new world, all by himself. When he finished writing, he pouted.

 

\- I don’t know what to do next, Clary.

 

\- Oh, you press this button, and done.

 

\- That easy? AMAZING! Um, I meant cool.

 

\- Then, if you like someone a lot, you can receive notifications of their tweets. You go to their profile, and press the star next to the follow button.

 

\- Can we do that to Chloe Grace Moretz, because i just love the way she acts.

 

\- Oh really? When have you seen her? Because as I recall, you don’t watch mundies movies -she said mocking at his despective expressions-.

 

\- I was bored the other day and I went to the cinema. I saw “The Equalizer” and I liked her. Only that.

 

\- Fine, let’s do it.

 

In the next weeks, he kept asking Clary for her phone, so that he could use that  _ **marvelous**_  (according to what he said) app.


End file.
